dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Warrior (3.5e Class)
Gravity Warrior Gravity warriors are people gifted with the ability to manipulate gravity. They may take many paths, but whether they are the slaughterer or the arbiter, they are a force to be reckoned with. Making a Gravity Warrior Gravity warriors are formidable melee fighters. Using their ability to change the effect of gravity on themselves, gravity warriors can destroy their enemies in close combat and place themselves on the front line of any battle as quickly as possible. While gravity warriors are both fast and strong, they aren't the best at taking damage, and so they rely on clerics and other healer classes to keep them alive. Abilities: Strength is a vital ability score for gravity warriors, as most of their class abilities center around it. Constitution gives the gravity warrior more hitpoints, with which to survive being on the front lines. Dexterity is not the gravity warrior's focus, but is possibly a good choice if one wants to take the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. Intelligence, allows the gravity warrior more flexibility in choosing skills. Races: Any. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d8×10 gp 135 gp. Starting Age: "Moderate"; as fighter. Class Features All of the following are class features of the gravity warrior. Bonus Feats: At 1st level, a Gravity Warrior gets a bonus combat-oriented feat in addition to the feat that any 1st-level character gets and the bonus feat granted to a human character. The Gravity Warrior gains an additional bonus feat at 4th level and every four Gravity Warrior levels thereafter (8th, 12th, 16th, 20th...etc). These bonus feats must be drawn from the fortitude save or strength checks feats. A Gravity Warrior must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including ability score and base attack bonus minimums, maybe excluding large size prerrequisites at DM aprove, thanks to the Gravity Warrior weight-control. These bonus feats are in addition to the feat that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. A fighter is not limited to the list of fighter bonus feats when choosing these feats. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A gravity warrior is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light and medium armor, and with all shields save tower shields. : The forces that course through the body of a gravity warrior grant him incredible weight. This increased weight allows him to act in certain situations as though he were much stronger than he actually is. At first level a gravity warrior gains a +2 miscellaneous bonus to all Strength based skill checks, bull rush checks, grapple checks, regular strength checks, and to his Strength score in order to determine his carrying capacity. This bonus increases by 2 at every level divisible by 5 after the first level (5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th). Unarmed Attack: A gravity warrior's fists are coursing with the power of gravity. He gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus Feat. (Ex): At 2nd level a gravity warrior gains the ability to focus his control over gravity and increase its effects within an area around him. At this level the gravity warrior can spend a move action and make 4, 5ft by 5ft squares per gravity warrior level into difficult terrain. All 5ft by 5ft squares that have been made difficult terrain by the gravity warrior must be contiguous and within 100 feet of the gravity warrior. All 5ft by 5ft squares that have been made difficult terrain by the gravity warrior will remain difficult terrain until the gravity warrior dispels the effect, even if the warrior leaves the 100 foot range of this ability. Dispelling the effect is a free action. (Ex): At 3rd level a gravity warrior gains the ability to focus the forces of gravity that course through his body into his fist, making it immensely heavy. His fist gains so much weight that the only action he can take is to punch the ground beneath him, creating such an impact that all characters within a 5 ft./level foot blast radius who are in contact with the ground must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half the gravity warrior's Hit Die + the gravity warrior's Strength modifier) or fall prone, become stunned for 1 round, and take 1d10 damage per four gravity warrior levels (minimum one). If this save is made then the creature only takes half damage, and does not become stunned or fall prone. This affects even constructs and creatures without Constitution modifiers,like undeads, golems... etc. This is a full round action that, once taken, can’t be taken again until 1d6 rounds later. (Ex): At 4th level, a gravity warrior gains the ability to ease the effect of gravity on his body, giving him an enhancement bonus to his speed, as shown on Table: The Gravity Warrior. (Su): At 6th level a gravity warrior learns to manipulate the weight of something from a distance. A gravity warrior gains the ability to focus on one target within a certain distance of himself as a standard action. This target must pass a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half the gravity warrior's Hit Die + the gravity warrior's Strength modifier) or immediately fall to the ground; falling prone for 1 round and becoming exhausted for 10 minutes. This ability can be used on airborne targets and unattended objects as well. If this effect is used on an airborne target, then it falls to the ground and as such takes appropriate falling damage. Falling damage caused by this class feature cannot be negated in any way, shape, or form. If this class feature is used on an unattended object, then that objects weight grows nearly infinite for one round, and cannot be lifted by any force. This effect affects even constructs and creatures without Constitution modifiers. Gravity Well has a range of 25 ft./level and, once used, cannot be used again until 1d4 rounds later. : At 7th level a gravity warrior gains the ability to weigh down his body, making it much more difficult to affect him on the field of battle. For the purpose of resisting bull rush, disarm, grapple, overrun, and trip attempts, the gravity warrior is considered one size category larger than he actually is. (Ex): A gravity warrior eventually learns to bend gravity to his will in unusual ways, allowing himself to increase the mass of an object, yet loosen gravity's pull on it, allowing himself to swing it with ease. At 7th level any weapon a gravity warrior wields deals damage as though it were one size category larger. The weapon is not actually larger and therefore is still treated as a weapon of its original size category. This increase in damage only applies if the weapon is in the hands of the gravity warrior. (Ex): At 9th level a gravity warrior gains the ability to decrease gravity's hindering qualities upon an object, allowing him to put his full strength into a strike. When a gravity warrior is wielding a weapon in two hands he adds 2 times his Strength modifier to his damage rolls, instead of the normal 1.5 times. If he is wielding a weapon in one hand he adds 1.5 times his Strength modifier to his damage rolls. If a Gravity Warrior is dual-wielding a weapon in each hand he adds 1.5 times his Strength modifier to his damage rolls for the weapon in his primary hand, and only half of his Strength modifier to his damage rolls for the weapon in his off hand. (Ex): At 12th level a gravity warrior gains the ability to focus an even greater amount of gravity into his fist, increasing its weight to the point that as it falls the air around it is blown back from its momentum. The only action the gravity warrior can take while his fist is this heavy is to punch the ground beneath him, creating such a massive impact that all characters within a 10 ft./level blast radius who are in contact with the ground must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half the gravity warrior's Hit Die + the gravity warrior's Strength modifier) or fall prone, become stunned for 1d4 rounds, and take 1d10 damage per three gravity warrior levels. If this save is made then the creature only takes half damage, and does not become stunned or fall prone. Additionally all characters who fail their Fortitude save fly back 5 feet from the impact. Creatures of huge size or larger are not affect by this 5 ft blow back. This effect affects even constructs and creatures without Constitution modifiers. This punch is a full round action that, once taken, can’t be taken again until 1d6 rounds later. Earth Hammer does not replace Ground Hammer. (Ex): A gravity warrior eventually learns to bend gravity to his will with such ease that he can make an object weigh several hundred pounds, yet lift it as though it was weightless. At 14th level any weapon a gravity warrior wields deals damage as though it were two size categories larger. The weapon is not actually larger and therefore is still treated as a weapon of its original size category. This increase in damage only applies if the weapon is in the hands of the gravity warrior. (Ex): At 18th level a gravity warrior gains the ability to increase both the weight and speed of a weapon he wields to the degree, that it is capable of leaving behind the most terrible wounds. Any weapon the gravity warrior wields has its critical multiplier increased by one step (from ×2 to ×3, from ×3 to ×4, from ×4 to ×5). (Ex): At 20th level a gravity warrior gains the ability to focus such immense portions of gravity into his fist that the world around him seems to dim for a moment as light itself bends in response to it. At this point the gravity warrior's fist has become so weighty that the only action that he can take is to punch the ground, creating such an earth-shattering impact that all characters within a 15 ft./level blast radius who are in contact with the ground must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half the gravity warrior's Hit Die + the gravity warrior's Strength modifier) or fall prone, become stunned for 2d4 rounds, and take 1d10 damage per two gravity warrior levels. If this save is made then the creature only takes half damage, and does not become stunned or fall prone. Additionally all characters who fail their Fortitude save fly 10 feet away from the impact. Creatures of huge size or larger only fly back 5 feet. This effect affects even constructs and creatures without Constitution modifiers. This punch is a full round action that, once taken, can’t be taken again until 1d6 rounds later. Tectonic Hammer does not replace Ground Hammer or Earth Hammer. Epic Gravity Warrior (Ex): A gravity warrior's enhancement bonus to his speed increases after 20th level as shown on Table: The Epic Gravity Warrior. A gravity warrior in heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavy load loses this extra speed. Pseudo-Strength: The gravity warrior's miscellaneous bonus to all Strength based skill checks, bull rush checks, grapple checks, regular strength checks, and to their Strength score in order to determine his carrying capacity granted by Pseudo-Strength increases by 2 at level 25 and then again at level 30. This bonus does not increase after 30th level. (Ex): At 27th level a gravity warrior's control over gravity is so complete that he can unhinge it's effects upon his form, allowing him to move fast enough and with enough force to smash through even the most resolute and unyielding objects with ease. Any melee attack from a gravity warrior of level 27 or higher overcomes half of any creature's Damage Reduction and all of any object's hardness. (Ex): At 29th level a gravity warrior gains the ability to focus so much gravity into his hand that for a moment the hand seems to turn into a point of pure darkness and even time flows at a different rate as reality itself warps in response to this force. The gravity warrior, at this point, can only do one thing: punch the ground beneath him as fast as physically possible, creating such a world shaking impact that all characters within a 20 ft./level blast radius who are in contact with the ground must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half the gravity warrior's Hit Die + the gravity warrior's Strength modifier) or fall prone, become stunned for 3d4 rounds, and take 1d10 damage per gravity warrior level. If this save is made then the creature only takes half damage, and does not become stunned or fall prone. Additionally, all characters who fail their Fortitude save fly 30 feet away from the impact. Creatures of huge size or larger only fly back 15 feet. This effect affects even constructs and creatures without Constitution modifiers. This is a full round action that, once taken, can’t be taken again until 1d6 rounds later. Event Horizon Hammer does not replace Ground Hammer, Earth Hammer, or Tectonic Hammer. (Ex): At 30th level a gravity warrior's body has become so weathered and toughened from the channelling of the raw force of the Earth itself, that he is always considered as being under the effects of endure elements. Additionally, the gravity warrior receives an inherent +4 bonus to both Strength and Constitution. : The epic gravity warrior gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic gravity warrior bonus feats) every 4 levels after 20th. Epic Gravity Warrior Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Damage Reduction, Dire Charge, Epic Endurance, Epic Prowess, Epic Reputation, Fast Healing, Overwhelming Critical, Devastating Critical, Two-Weapon Rend. Human Gravity Warrior Starting Package Armor: Breastplate Weapons: Warhammer, Short Sword. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Power Attack. Bonus Feats: Two-Weapon Fighting, Endurance. Gear: Bedroll, Chain (20 ft.), Common Lamp, Crowbar, Iron Pot, Oil (4 pints), Soap (2 lbs.), Waterskin. Gold: 70 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Gravity Warrior Religion: Gravity warriors do not exclusively worship any deity in particular, although they tend to worship gods of battle, such as Kord or Hector, or deities of land or might, such as Obad-Hai or Fharlanghn. For the most part, however, it depends on the character in question as to which deity they venerate, or if they worship at all. Other Classes: Gravity warriors are, for the most part, warriors to their core. As such they normally get along and work well with other warriors such as fighters and barbarians. Also, due to their connection with such an unexplainable force, gravity warriors can understand the thought processes of wizards and sorcerers and work alongside them well. Combat: Due to the gravity warriors' average hit die and lack of proficiency in heavy armor, they are not perfect for tanking. With their class abilities (like Impact, Improved Impact and their Speed Bonus), they are nearly perfect candidates for eliminating specific enemies quickly, while their "hammer" class abilities allow them to deal damage to massive amounts of enemies with a single attack. Advancement: To increase their power in combat many gravity warriors multiclass into fighters or barbarians. To become more focused many gravity warriors multiclass into rogues or monks. A gravity warrior who takes levels in a spellcasting class can be a very powerful character, although the conflicting roles of the two classes may make it difficult to play. Gravity Warriors in the World Gravity warriors can be found in all walks of life. They can be found using their impressive strength to do something as mundane as plowing a field, to something as grand as defending a king. They may be seen leading warbands, or perhaps protecting a mighty forest. No matter how they choose to live their lives, gravity warriors are forces to be reckoned with. Daily Life: A gravity warrior can live any life he chooses, though his everyday life will differ slightly from a normal person's. His control over gravity makes him capable of doing greater damage than any other person could, which means he must be careful with his actions. Other than this small constant, a gravity warrior's day-to-day life depends only on how he wishes to live it. Notables: Jason Alvonek, male human gravity warrior: for five years he single-handedly defended his farm from two separate armies. Naomi Heart, female gray elf gravity warrior: led a 34 year-long campaign to kill the evil elder titan Krasmuut'Elad. Rafiq Unx, male hound archon gravity warrior: utterly destroyed the 4,357th and 4,358th layers of the Abyss during a battle that lasted years. Organizations: A gravity warrior is not required to join any organization to become a gravity warrior, although he may have been born into a situation in which organizations of gravity warriors are present. For example, a society could take all gravity warriors and recruit them into a special section of the army, or they may exalt them and force them into a position of power, such as royalty. NPC Reactions: Gravity warriors aren't easily singled out from other group members, or even widely known in most worlds. Seeing how this is the case, many times when a NPC first sees a gravity warrior they may have no reaction at all. Even so, if the gravity warrior displays an act of strength, such as bursting through a wall or throwing a cow across a field, the NPC may become slightly fearful of the gravity warrior. Gravity Warriors in the Game Gravity warriors can be found anywhere in the world; from the highest mountain peaks to underneath the sea. Although wherever they are they are formidable beings. Adaptation: In some instances gravity warriors may be defenders of a forests, always being able to be found somewhere near a wooded area. In other instances it may be that only Orcs could ever become gravity warriors. Gravity warriors can be molded to fit into any campaign setting. Sample NPC: Aghalor Oros was once very civil. He owned a small shop where he sold, of all things, jewelry. He had a small home where he lived with his wife and kids, and he lived as quiet of a life as one can live. At least, that was until the war came. In the dark of night the town was set aflame, and thousands of foreign soldiers marched into the streets of Aghalor's home town. Aghalor told his family to leave and get as far away from town as possible, and that he would find them again. "No matter what," he had said before he kissed his wife goodbye, and with that turned to the soldiers, charging into their front lines and roaring as their blades cut through his flesh. Aghalor fought like a rabid beast, shrugging off wounds with ease, dashing the fragile warriors' bodies with little thought. He killed hundreds, but he could not save his home. That night the town was burnt to the ground. The army marched on to the next; believing Aghalor to be dead. Then, as the sun peaked its head over the mountain range the next morning, Aghalor rose again; his hair matted with dried blood, his form covered in ash. He stumbled along in the direction the army had gone for 3 days and nights; stopping only briefly at streams along the way. He came upon the next burnt town, deaf to the cries of pain and loss that rang out around him, he continued on. Then, when he couldn't walk any more, he fell. Tears stung at his eyes, and he hated his weakness. As he lay there, hating himself as he sprawled across the footprints of the army, something came to him, and like a hand on his back it lifted him. It granted him strength, and he pushed on again. He didn't even know why he was walking, he just was. Eventually he came across the army's camp site, and the soldiers who sat around the fireplaces in the dark looked at him as he approached, some with fear in their eyes. They recognized him. Aghalor stopped when he came to the first fire, looking down at the men around it. Was this why he had been walking? For revenge? No, it wasn't that it. He continued forward, walking straight through the camp, ignoring anything that touched him. He continued to walk until he found what he was walking towards, the next unharmed town. He screamed out the names of his wife and children, no answers. He yelled for them for hours, but when people came to him, wondering what he was yelling for, he ignored them, and continued on. Now he wanders the world, looking for his family, and killing anyone who might think of stopping his search even for a moment. EL 12: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:User:Rithaniel